1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices for hypodermic syringes and more particularly, to a holder for multiple hypodermic syringes capable of avoiding needlestick injuries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of preventing so-called "needlestick" injuries to medical personnel handling hypodermic syringes has been widely addressed in the prior art. Such injuries are frequent and particularly dangerous due to the possibility of spreading contagious or infectious diseases such as AIDS. A needlestick injury occurs when medical practitioners accidentally stick themselves on an uncapped, unprotected hypodermic syringe usually following injection of the solution contained in the syringe. Often the "needlestick" occurs when an attempt is made to recap the exposed needle of the syringe, or when reaching for a surgical instrument on a tray. A popular solution to this problem is to provide a protective device for the cap or the syringe needle. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,656 discloses a disk having a central aperture through which a hypodermic needle syringe protective cap is frictionally received. Failure to emplace the needle in the cap opening results in the needle harmlessly hitting the disk rather than striking the fingers of the person handling the syringe. A similar protective device in the shape of a truncated conical shield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,835.
Another solution comprises the provision of a slidable protective barrel on the syringe which may be slid into position over the exposed needle following injection and use of the syringe. Examples of this type of protective device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,837 and 4,898,590.
Still yet another attempt to minimize "needlestick" injuries is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,645 wherein a holder for the syringe is provided having a clamp for securing the syringe's protective cap in an horizontal position adjacent a dentist's chair. Hence, the dentist does not have to hold the cap in one hand when the used syringe is recapped by the other hand, a situation which frequently results in a "needlestick."
Nonetheless, it will be appreciated that although the foregoing prior art devices purport to reduce somewhat the risk of needlstick injuries, there still exists a need for a simpler, less expensive, and generally, more improved protective device for hypodermic syringes, particularly one which is capable of facilitating the use of multiple hypodermic syringes at the same time as would be required, for example, by an anesthesiologist during a surgical procedure, or by a nurse administering several different injections to a group of patients, respectively, during rounds on a ward.